


A Little Help From My Friends

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ignored by the men of their dreams, Charlie and Harry decide to comfort each other.





	A Little Help From My Friends

Charlie was one of the few who still were seated, while the majority of the guests were dancing on the makeshift floor on the Weasley lawn. It was Ron and Hermione's wedding today. The service had been beautiful, Charlie had actually teared up a bit. But now they were at the reception and he was bored out of his mind. It didn't look like he was the only one, though. A few tables away sat Harry Potter, who'd of course been best friends with Ron and Hermione for almost fifteen years. As far as Charlie knew, Harry was nowhere near getting married. He had heard through gossip from his mother that Harry had a few relationships through the years, but none of them ever serious. Charlie pitied Harry for a moment. On the surface, it'd seem as though anyone that Harry had been involved with only wanted to be with him for the fame, or that Harry couldn't keep a stable relationship because of the fame. But Charlie knew the truth, because he'd been suffering from the same thing as well. Harry was in love with someone who didn't love him back. He had a feeling that the other was Ron. The way Harry seemed to gaze at Ron when he thought no one was looking. The pain in his eyes was the give-away. Charlie had a feeling that he had that same expression whenever he glanced at Bill.

Excusing himself to the only other guest at the table, his Aunt Muriel, Charlie strode over to the table where Harry sat by himself. Harry looked even more pathetic and lovesick up-close. He sat hunched over and his head hung low, his front bangs dangling into his goblet of champagne which his thin hands seemed to be clinging to. 

He tapped Harry's slim shoulder to get his attention. Harry whipped his head up and stared into Charlie's eyes, bewildered. Charlie watched as Harry simply stared at him, open-mouthed, then shook himself, perhaps trying to snap back to reality. "Hey, Charlie, whassup?" 

Charlie cocked his eyebrow. He guessed by Harry's slurred speech that the champagne was having an effect on him. "Can I sit down? I thought we could have a chat since neither of us seem to be in a hurry to dance ourselves silly." He waited until Harry nodded, and promptly relaxed in the chair next to Harry. "How are you doing?" he asked honestly. "I mean, really. With your best mates getting married and all?"

Harry blew a raspberry and waved his hand in the air like a 'whatever, it's nothing' gesture. "It'sh all the shame, isn't it? Everyone's married. Ron's married. Sheamush married. Bollocks, even Colin's married. And do you know what I have in common with all threes of those weddings?" He paused briefly to let Charlie shrug. "I was the groomsman. Yep, that's me. Always the groomsman and never the groom." He took a sip of his champagne. "Well, what can you expect for someone like me?"

Charlie grimaced. "Harry, mate, I think you've had enough to drink. You really shouldn't drink when you're upset like this. It's not healthy." Without delay, he pulled the goblet out of Harry's grasp and set it down on the other side of the table.

"It's only a buzz, nothing much," Harry admitted, oddly sounding more sober now that the goblet was out of his reach. "So why aren't you out there having fun?" He gestured toward the dance floor where they could see Arthur dipping Molly.

"Same reason as you," Charlie said bluntly. 

"What? Can't dance?"

"No, I'm single and gay."

Harry's face expressed many emotions within a few seconds: embarrassment, anger, frustration and fear. It was the latter that worried Charlie.

"Harry," he said as gently as he could, letting his big hand rest on Harry's shoulder, "I know what it's like to see the man you love get married before your very eyes. I know what you're going through."

"I've been in love with him since we were fourteen. Did you know that?" Harry's eyes were full of despair. "I almost told him…once. It was after Sirius died and he was comforting me. I almost blurted it out." He hung in his head again. "I regret it to this day."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Charlie chewed on his lower lip, pondering hard. He wanted to help Harry, to at least start the healing process. But how?

"Harry, I think I can help you….relieve some frustration and pain."

Harry instantly perked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Well, if you'd let me help, anyway."

Harry nodded his head eagerly.

"Harry, tell me the truth, when was the last time you've…been fucked?"

Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head. "About two years, I guess."

Charlie's brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Merlin, how can anyone survive that long without sex?"

"I dunno. The occasion never arose, I guess," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Interesting choice of words." Harry hit Charlie playfully and they both laughed. 

"What's this got to do with anything, Charlie?" Harry said as he caught his breath, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well…" Charlie let his voice trail off, hoping that Harry would figure it out. 

Within seconds, Harry did. "Oh! I dunno, Charlie…I mean you're his brother. I'd feel like I was betraying him."

Charlie leaned in closely to Harry, so their noses almost touched. "Am I attractive to you, Harry?" Harry nodded, and he continued, "So why not shag an attractive man? Besides, doesn't it feel like he's betraying you by marrying her?"

He watched as Harry knotted his hands together in his lap, concentrating on them. The suspense was great, he wished Harry would come to a decision fast.

"What's your reason…to have sex with me?" Harry asked, still staring intently at his hands.

"I also get to have sex with an attractive man. And I want to help you, Harry. Maybe this could help you move on."

Harry said nothing as he stood up and gestured for Charlie to follow. They were silent until Harry stopped at the edge of the forest. "Just to let you know, I like dirty talk."

Charlie grinned. "And just to let you know, I like to get a blowjob before I fuck someone."

Harry just nodded and they walked side-by-side into the forest. Charlie couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. Sure, he wanted to give some sort of comfort to Harry, because he knew what it was like not to be loved back and not be able to move on. But on the other hand, he also hadn't had any sex in a few months and has aching to fuck. So why not kill two birds with one stone?

His thoughts abruptly ended when he bumped into Harry, who had finally stopped walking. Harry turned to him, smiling. "So you want your cock sucked?" he said coolly.

Charlie nodded. "Get on your knees, bitch."

Harry instantly got down on his knees, not caring that his trousers would get dirty. He fumbled for a moment with the zipper and boxer flap, but managed to pull Charlie's member out. He stared at the enormous throbbing cock. He gulped. "Merlin, I've never seen a dick this big."

Charlie grinned. "Are you gonna suck it or not?" He watched as Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then opened his mouth wide -- it looked a bit uncomfortable for him -- and swallowed his cock. Charlie gasped as he was surrounded by a warm, wet cavern. Harry's mouth felt so good. Harry seemed to already know the right places to massage his tongue, knew how hard to suck, how deep to swallow. Charlie thought he would blow his load at any moment. He would have loved for Harry swallow his hot cum, but he was doing his for Harry, not for him. He quickly pulled out of Harry's mouth. Harry's lips were red and he pouted up at him. Charlie grinned. "You're a good cock sucker, you know? I wanted to shoot my load down your throat." Charlie moaned at the thought. "But we aren't here for that, are we?"

He pulled Harry up roughly, quickly spinning him around to face a nearby tree. Charlie chuckled to himself as Harry pulled down his trousers and boxers, spreading his legs and arse cheeks wide, ready to be entered. He's done this before, he thought. Charlie spit into his hand, rubbing the warm saliva between his calloused fingers, but when his fingers graced the puckered entrance, they were slapped away. He raised his eyebrow, staring at the red-faced Harry. 

"Just fuck me." When Charlie said and did nothing, he continued "I like it rough."

"No, Harry. I don't want to hurt you." Hurriedly, he cast a lubrication spell. When he was finished he asked, "Are you ready?"

Smirking, Charlie held nothing back as he pounded his thick cock, balls deep, into Harry's tight arse. "Like this, don't you slut?" Charlie said huskily. "You like your hole to be stretched by my fat cock, don't you? Wish this was Ron inside you? Fucking you senseless?" Harry's soft moans egged him on, urging for him to go faster. He thought Harry looked kind of beautiful like this. He shrugged the thought away as he plunged his cock in and out of the perfect arse. 

But he growled and spanked Harry when he began to snake his hand toward his raging erection. "Don't touch yourself" he ordered, and Harry obeyed. 

Finding that Harry had enjoyed the momentary spanking, Charlie continued to slap Harry's round arse, causing him to throw back his head and moan. With every thrust, there was a hard spank. He didn't even stop when Harry's arse had turned a deep shade of red. He could also see purple bruises forming on Harry's left hip, where his other hand gripped.

"Uhhh…uhhh…" Harry began to cry out, tears streaming down his face. "Fuck…RON!!!" Charlie let out a gasp when Harry clenched around his cock as his cum poured onto the tree. Seconds later, Charlie flooded hot cum into Harry's arse, huffing out Bill's name as he quietly came. 

Wasting no time, he pulled out of Harry's arse with a wet suction sound. Silently, and without looking at each other, they readjusted themselves to look presentable and strode back to the party.

"Harry!" Ron called as he jogged up to them. He tilted his head when he got close. "Hey, why are your clothes dirty, mate?"

Harry smiled weakly. "Me and Charlie were chatting in the woods and I fell." 

Ron let out a hearty laugh. "That's just like you, mate. Look, we're about to cut the cake. Didn't want you to miss that."

The three chit-chatted as they walked back to the party about Ron's honeymoon and which teams they thought were going to the World Cup next year. They were greeted by cheers upon their return. Ron jogged up to stand beside Hermione at the cake, and Charlie and Harry stood close by. To his amusement, Charlie noticed that Bill was glaring, his brown eyes darting back and forth between himself and Harry. His older brother's body began to shake as he slowly realized what had gone on. Bill cocked his head at Harry, and then made a sign with his hands that he and Charlie had made up long ago to mean 'Did you just get laid?'. Charlie's only response was to smile triumphantly.


End file.
